Les trois voeux
by So-chan07
Summary: "Elle mourra si elle ne pleure pas" soufflaient les vieilles femmes en désignant Maddy. La mer avait emporté son époux et pourtant elle ne semblait pas vouloir accepter sa mort.


**Rating :** PG  
 **Notes :** Texte rédigé en 2011, cette nouvelle ne s'inscrit pas originellement dans l'univers de Contes Défaits. Mais, qui sait, elle inspirera peut-être de futures histoires.

* * *

— Elle mourra si elle ne pleure pas.

Contredisant cette phrase que s'étaient échangées les vieilles femmes au bord de la tombe vide, Maddy ne mourut pas de chagrin. Elle se redressa, et reprit la taverne qu'elle et son époux avaient établis aux abords des hautes falaises. John était mort, John ne viendrait plus. Un matin peut-être que la mer redevenue clémente lui apportera son corps afin de remplir la tombe. En attendant la vie devait continuer, Maddy devait nourrir la famille : un garçon qui n'avait, comme souvenir du père qu'une casquette effilochée, et une fille bonne à marier mais qui avait décidé de rester auprès de sa mère pour la seconder.

Les deux femmes étaient maîtresses à bord de _La_ _Sirène_. On n'avait pas trouvé meilleure nom pour la taverne – et elle avait le mérite d'attirer le chaland avec sa peinture de sirène aux atouts avantageux. Maddy elle-même n'avait jamais vu une de ces créatures et ne comptait pas en croiser une de sitôt. Nombre de marins pouvaient en vanter la beauté et le chant, Maddy ne voyait en elles que la luxure et la débauche. Jalousie de femme oblige.

Descendant aux aurores sur la grève comme elle en avait l'habitude pour cueillir coquillages et autres crustacés, ce fut ce jour-là que Maddy aperçut la créature. Au début, en voyant l'épaisse queue de poisson, elle crut qu'un de ces animaux s'était coincé dans les rochers qui bordaient l'extrémité de la grève. Un poisson était toujours synonyme de viande et par extension d'un copieux repas.

Maddy sortit le couteau qu'elle mettait dans son panier afin de décoller les coquillages de la roche – voyant la queue palpiter comme un cœur tout juste arraché, elle se doutait qu'il faudrait achever l'animal. Ses pas se firent silencieux, sa progression lente. Qui sait si ce poisson n'allait pas avoir un soubresaut de survie et réussir à revenir dans la mer par on ne sait quel artifice ?

La tavernière stoppa net quand ses yeux croisèrent un regard insondable, mares d'eau trouble où brillaient des lueurs volatiles. L'eau dégoulinait de l'épaisse chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Le visage aurait pu être beau sans les écailles qui remplaçaient la peau et les dents, petites et pointues, propre aux carnivores. Le regard de Maddy glissa sur la poitrine qui, dépourvue d'écailles, dévoilait des rondeurs de jeune mariée, frôla la queue aux écailles luisantes d'eau qui frappait les rochers.

— Tu cries pas _au secours_ , tu ne cours pas chercher quelqu'un pour m'achever ? J'te préviens : la chair de sirène est pas bonne pour les humains, quoi qu'en dise les mauvaises langues.

La sirène avait une voix de petite fille, stridente et passant rapidement aux aigus. Le malaise qui avait pris Maddy à la vue de la créature se renforça – c'était comme si cette chose avait dévoré un enfant et en avait pris la voix. La tavernière accentua la pression de ses doigts sur le manche du couteau.

— J'pas besoin d'hommes pour t'tuer. J'vais t'arracher l'coeur et l'jeter aux crabes.

La sirène se mit à rire – un rire de petite fille qui vient de se faire chatouiller par un camarade.

— Quelle brave femme. Me tuer rien que ça. Avec ton petit couteau. Vider un poisson n'est pas la même chose que vider une sirène. Le poisson lui ne crie pas et, surtout, ne se débat pas avec des crocs et des griffes.

Mutine, la sirène pencha la tête sur le côté. Maddy remarqua que ses pupilles étaient ternes, recouvertes d'une fine pellicule presque transparente.

— Si tu me laisses en vie, j'accomplirais trois de tes vœux. Quels qu'ils soient. Il te suffira de dire _je souhaite_. Rien de plus.

Maddy s'était approchée de la sirène, lame du couteau tendue vers elle. Mais sa dernière phrase l'avait immobilisé. Les sirènes qui réalisent des vœux, tout le monde en avait déjà entendu parler dans le bourg. Un pêcheur avait ainsi gagné richesse et prospérité en libérant une sirène de son filet. Sauf que Maddy ne voulait pas la richesse. Elle souhaitait bien tout autre chose.

— Est-ce qu'tu pourrais m'dire si mon John est mort ?  
— Ton époux, hein ? Oui je peux.

C'était un espoir fou, mais il étreignait le cœur de Maddy au point de le faire éclater. Si John était en vie quelque part, cette sirène saurait le lui dire. Évidemment il y avait le risque que cette créature du diable lui joue un sale tour – mais Maddy était une femme réfléchie.

— Je souhaite... que tu me montres mon mari. Après cela j'te remets à la mer.  
— Mais si tu veux que je te le montres ton époux, il faut que je puisses récupérer mes affaires. Libère-moi et je réaliserais ton souhait au plus vite.

Si Maddy obéissait elle pouvait aussi bien perdre la possibilité de débarrasser le monde d'une sirène. Dans l'autre cas elle perdait toute chance de répondre à ses inquiétudes d'épouse et de continuer à pleurer une tombe vide. Ramenant le couteau de son panier afin d'avoir les mains libres, la tavernière dut surmonter son dégoût en prenant la sirène dans ses bras. Loin d'être lourde sa peau avait surtout une consistance désagréable – Maddy avait l'impression de manipuler un gigantesque poisson coiffé d'algues répugnantes.

Dès que la sirène toucha l'eau, elle sombra dans les profondeurs en n'émettant pas une seule ride à la surface. Maddy n'eut pas le temps de prendre place sur un rocher pour attendre que les vagues laissèrent sur la grève un miroir. La femme s'en approcha, le saisit. Le sel n'en avait pas entamé le verre – du moins ce qu'elle prenait pour du verre, peut-être était-ce une gigantesque écaille – et le cadre en était de bois flotté.

— Avec ça, tu pourras voir ce que fait ton mari au moment précis où tu regarderas dans le miroir.

La voix de fillette fit sursauter Maddy qui manqua d'en lâcher le miroir. Sa tête émergeant de l'eau, la sirène la regardait avec un sourire – moqueur ? Allez savoir. Craignant un piège, Maddy observa avec suspicion le miroir. Et vit l'inimaginable. Elle voyait son époux, son John – aussi exact que dans ses souvenirs, aussi réel que s'il s'était trouvé de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre. Instinctivement ses doigts se posèrent sur le verre du miroir, comme si celui-ci allait fondre et lui laisser toucher son mari.

Il était vivant. Malgré son air morose, son regard lointain, il était en vie. Maddy distinguait mal le lieu où il se trouvait mais peu importait – il était quelque part en vie.

Elle aurait voulu demander un autre souhait à la sirène, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu. À la vue du ciel orageux qui planait au-dessus d'elle, Maddy enfourna le miroir dans son panier et remonta jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

Le reste de la journée elle la passa dans sa chambre, à contempler ce que lui montrait le miroir. Aucun pleur ne traversait ses paupières mais son cœur se vidait d'un poids pour mieux se remplir d'espoir. Ses mains caressaient le verre du miroir, touchaient la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

— Je souhaiterais tant... une preuve que tu es encore en vie John. Peut-être que ces images sont une sorcellerie de cette si...

Le bruit de l'impact la fit se retourner sur son tabouret. On aurait cru que quelque chose venait de tomber sur le plancher, ce qui était étrangement le cas. Aux pieds de Maddy reposait une casquette, tannée par le soleil et le sel. La tavernière la saisit avec soin, la posa sur ses genoux. La retournant elle reconnut les lettres qu'elle avait cousues dans le revers – les initiales de John – afin de la distinguer de celle offerte à son fils, et au cas où si jamais, après un incident en mer, il ne restait cette casquette comme seule preuve de l'existence de John.

Cette nuit-là, le lit conjugal parut moins froid pour Maddy. La casquette serrée contre son cœur, elle avait l'impression que John avait enfin repris sa place dans leur vie commune.

* * *

Julia toqua contre la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Cela commençait à bien faire. Une semaine au moins que sa mère n'était pas sortie de sa chambre – pas même pour se nourrir. Julia avait du travailler encore plus qu'habituellement, gérant la taverne et le rôle de mère auprès de son petit frère qui, toujours aussi peu loquace, semblait prendre les faits avec fatalisme. Julia ne l'avait plus entendu rire depuis la disparition de leur père. Comme il ne pouvait pas encore se rendre utile et jouer le rôle d'homme de la maison, il se faisait tout petit. Insignifiant, invisible.

Mais trop c'était trop. Si tout le monde baissait les bras, jamais les choses ne changeraient. Julia avait fait une croix sur ses amours de jeunesse, ses désirs d'avenir dans la grande ville pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa mère et de son frère. Pas question qu'elle soit la seule à se sacrifier pour le bien-être des autres. Ramassant l'assiette qu'elle avait posé ce matin devant la porte, Julia poussa celle-ci. La chambre sentait l'humidité, le renfermé, le rance. Les yeux de Julia captèrent une lueur qui disparut dès que sa mère se tourna vers elle. Elle avait le cheveu gras et rebelle, les yeux brillants.

 _Seigneur Dieu. Faites qu'elle ne soit pas folle._

Les doigts de Julia esquissèrent la croix puis elle s'avança en prenant un air affable, souriant. Elle était passé maîtresse à feindre d'être heureuse en présence des clients.

— Mère, vous devriez prendre l'air. Le temps est bon, l'air marin vous ferait du bien...  
— Je n'ai besoin de rien. Rien de ce que tu pourrais m'offrir.

Julia ne pipa mot, se contentant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air vif fit claquer les draps comme les voiles d'un bateau, les cris des mouettes saluèrent l'initiative de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se pencha au-dehors, huma l'air saturé de sel et d'iode.

— Regardez comme la grève est belle aujourd'hui ! Puis je saurais m'occuper de _La Sirène_ aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de cl...  
— La sirène ?

Le regard brillant de sa mère inquiétait de plus en plus Julia. Docile, maternelle, elle prit un châle qu'elle posa sur les épaules de la femme. Elle vit la main de celle-ci trembler, tenant une vieille casquette toute élimée. Soudainement Maddy se leva, poussant sa fille et faisant tomber le châle. Sa main engouffra la casquette dans une des multiples poches que cachait sa robe, l'autre agrippa le panier qu'elle avait laissé choir – des jours plus tôt – au pied de son lit.

— Je sors Julia. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner.

La jeune fille ne put qu'acquiescer tandis que la silhouette de sa mère disparaissait et que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignaient. Julia espéra que le comportement lunatique de sa mère allait finir par s'estomper. Rangeant et remettant en ordre la chambre, son regard finit par se poser sur un curieux objet posé sur la table de chevet. Julia s'en saisit, la retourna et ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un cri.

* * *

— Je souhaites que tu me le ramènes. Ramène-moi mon John.  
— Entendu.

Maddy regarda la tête de la sirène disparaître, ses cheveux s'étaler comme des tentacules avant de s'enfouir dans les profondeurs. La femme se nouait les doigts, faisait craquer ses articulations. Son dernier espoir se logeait dans cet ultime souhait qu'elle avait lancé comme une bouée à la mer. Jusqu'à présent la sirène avait réalisé chacun de ses vœux, mais le doute demeurait. Le doute demeurerait toujours.

Comment peut-on faire totalement confiance à une telle créature, ni humaine, ni animale ?

En voyant la sirène revenir, Maddy se haussa sur un rocher – comme si elle était prête à plonger pour prendre le corps de son homme, l'arracher de l'emprise de la sirène. L'eau gonfla, épousa la forme d'un visage que Maddy reconnut. Elle le vit – enfin – son époux, John. Et tandis que la sirène poussait le corps vers la grève, la femme vit la vérité. La peau bleuie et gonflée par l'eau, la respiration inexistante, les membres raidis. Elle vit tous ces détails, les empreintes bien connues de la mort en mer – nombreux étaient les corps gonflés trouvés près des rochers.

Folle de douleur, l'espoir arraché à l'instant même où il brillait le plus fort, Maddy hurla. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses joues, son corps se cassait en deux. Il lui semblait que son corps se détruisait de l'intérieur, que tout fondait, que son cœur avait été arraché et que la sirène en faisait son délice. Elle entendait son rire de petite fille, ce rire strident qui vous donnait envie de vous arracher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

— Vous aviez promis !

Maddy avait lancé la supplique, espérant blesser la créature, espérant se venger. Son regard fuyait le cadavre – elle ne voulait pas le voir.

— Et j'ai respecté. Tu m'as dit _ramène-le_. Tu n'as pas précisé comment. (Et elle ajouta après un bref silence, remuant ce couteau qu'elle avait planté, retournant le couteau qu'on avait voulu lui plonger dans le corps) Son âme était à mes camarades et moi, et le demeurera à jamais. Je t'ai ramené son corps – tu peux désormais enterrer ton chagrin avec.

Sans attendre de réponse la sirène s'en fut – sans un bruit, sans une ride sur l'eau, laissant Maddy avec son chagrin et le cadavre. Les sanglots s'espacèrent ainsi que les malédictions lancées à l'encontre de la sirène. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, comme si le destin lui-même voulait ajouter de l'ironie à la scène.

Une casquette fut posée sur le visage du noyé, recouvrant les yeux demeurés ouverts. Une ride brisa la surface de l'eau – signe qu'un corps y avait sombré.

* * *

— Elle mourra si elle ne pleure pas.

La malédiction ne toucha pas Julia qui laissa éclater ses pleurs le jour de l'enterrement. Le vent s'y était invité, emmêlant les longs cheveux des femmes de l'assistance, leur donnant des allures de cordes. Il avait fallu plusieurs hommes pour arracher Julia de la tombe de ses parents. Entre deux pleurs elle hallucinait, parlant d'avoir vu le corps de son père dans un miroir.

— Pauvre enfant, le malheur l'a rendu folle.

Les hommes et femmes restèrent longtemps auprès de Julia, veillant avec elle toute la nuit. Il fallut ensuite reprendre la vie comme avant – tenir la taverne, s'occuper du frère cadet toujours aussi muet, enfermé dans ses pensées, se berçant d'illusions. Avec le temps la plaie de la perte se referma, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice. Julia laissa un des hommes du bourg l'approcher, lui parler – elle retrouva le parfum des amours de jeunesse. Et pendant que l'aînée se laissait aller dans les bras d'un homme, le cadet continuait ses promenades solitaires sur la grève.

Et un jour, l'année de son entrée dans le monde des hommes, il la vit. Avec ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit sentant l'iode, ses yeux profonds comme le mystère. En le voyant, elle tendit une main blanche, ses yeux imploraient la pitié.

— Veux-tu bien m'aider ? En échange je réaliserai trois de tes souhaits.

Il acquiesça, prit la main tendue. Et la sirène sourit de ses petites dents pointues.


End file.
